fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:MOC
Ja zrobiłem tylko zalążek, resztę mogą dopisać inni. [[użytkownik:Toa Lesskovikk|'Lesiu ']][[dyskusja użytkownika:Toa Lesskovikk|'namber tu']] 18:04, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Yyyy.. po co to? Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 18:04, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) ja do Vezia z pomysłem poszedłem, on powiedział żebym zrobił, jeśli mogę. I tyle.Lesiu namber tu 18:11, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Nie M.o.C., bo to skrót od "My Own Creation", więc czemu "o" ma być małe? :P Lord Vox 18:43, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) No i czemu jest "MOCpages", a nie "M.o.C.pages"? Hymm? I w ogóle uważam, że ten artykuł potrzebny jest jak dziura w moście. Lord Vox 18:50, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Ja i Vox ogłaszamy oficjalny protest, przeciwko temu artykułom M.o.C. (dawniej MOC) i FF, gdyż są one nie potrzebne - ich treść jest zawarta w artykule Pojęcia. Kto jest z nami, niech podpisze się niżej. Kani--Nui 19:39, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Podpisałbym się, ale już nie muszę... Ale mam za to dowód, że poprawna wersja to "MOC" - http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_LEGO_Jargon . Brickipedia nie kłamie ;) Lord Vox 19:51, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Biosector chyba też źle nie pisze- http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?s=53105d8bc6ebc037544d19bc07bf81aa&showtopic=330861 Vezok999 20:47, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Ja tam wolę ufać Brickipedii niż Biosectorowi... Co nie zmienia faktu, że artykuł niepotrzebny :P Lord Vox 20:51, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Artykuł o mockach na stronie o mockach jest tak potrzebny, jak artykuł Bionicle na Encyklopedi Bionicle. Wg mnie powinnno się pisać MoC- My Oryginal Construction- słowo oryginal/own jest tu w pewnym sęsie zbędne, bo mówiąc My Construction w zasadzie wystarcza. A skoro zbędne, to można je pisać z małej, tak jak to robią na BS'ie Vezok999 21:03, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Pierwsze primo: Nie Construction, tylko Creation. Drugie primo: A [[Pojęcia|'to']] co? Lord Vox 21:06, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Nie creation, tylko construction :P Jedno i to samo. Tam s.a wszystkie pojęcia skrótowo. To tak jakby mówić- po co artykuł o żywiole ognia/wody/żelaza itd., skoro wszystkie sa w arcie o żywiołach... Tą stronę można jesze rozwinąć (zapytaj się koś jak, to w zęby dostanie :P ) Vezok999 21:32, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) No właśnie - jak? Lord Vox 21:43, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Da się, da... chociażby tworząc poddziały w arcie takie jak Self Mock, z poisem co i jak, oraz spis Selfów z FB Vezok999 21:47, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Sam nie wiem, co o tym myśleć... Póki co jakoś mi nie podchodzi, ale jeżeli się to rozwinie, to może być dobrze. Co do wymowy... Jak kto woli. Ja piszę MoC lub M.o.C., ale jak ktoś pisze MOC lub M.O.C., to mi to nie przeszkadza. Natomiast przeszkadza mi, jak piszą MOCk, mock, MoCk itp. Jak wtedy wy to czytacie? "Mokk"? o.O To jest wkurzające... "My Oryginal Construction", Vezok? To spójrzmy chociaż na ręce pierwszej formy Volga, lub na głowę Vafera :P No nie za wiele oryginalności (u Volga w rękach to jedynie ramię jest moje). Chyba to tyle, co chciałem powiedzieć... Volgaraahk Czyli wiem, dlaczegego ja używam oryginal, a ty i Vox Own :P ostro Vezo, ostro :P Vezok999 22:39, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) :Bo "Own" jest poprawne... Za przeproszeniem, odpie*dol się od nas, a przynajmniej ode mnie, bo głowa Versussa i black hole nie czyni ze mnie zżynacza -_- A czemu jest poprawne? Bo "Original" znaczy "Oryginalny", a "Own" własny. Ktoś może sobie zbudować MOCa (bez ' k '), a komuś może się on spodobać i też se zbuduje... I co? I wtedy będzie "Original"? Nie, będzie "Own". I ostra to papryka chili, a nie twój komentarz (ostro, Vox, ostro...) Lord Vox 10:39, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) :"... głowa Versussa i black hole nie czyni ze mnie zżynacza" Tak, dodajmy do tego napierśnik Querix i głowę Ety + niewiele zmienne od oryginału tułowia Robotów Bojowych. Ja plagiatowcem nie jestem, bo zapytałem się chyba przed-przedwczoraj (a może nieco dawniej) NSSD, czy mogę mieć własnego Nitronianina (no, właściwie to pytałem się od dwóch, bo planuję zrobić jakiegoś z moim helmet designem). Więc wychodzi na to, że niczego nie splagiatowałem i niczego bez pozwolenia nie zerżnąłem... A Ty, Vox? >=D Volgaraahk 13:51, lut 14, 2011 (UTC) Vezok, Ty nie dobra ludzia Ty xD Ale wiesz... Tu się z Tobą zgodzę... Oczywiście nie chcę mieszać Voxa, bo on ma własne zdanie. Ale co do mnie... To raczej masz rację :P No, przynajmniej do starej wersji Volga >:B Przy nowej mogę śmiało powiedzieć "all by meh!" Volgaraahk http://www.simon-and-the-bricks.com/ to blog takiego jednego 34 letniego Afola (jak ktoś nie wie, co to znaczy jego problem). W pasku na boku są różne rzeczy, ale zobaczcie, co pisze o MOCu. I co? Niez. Lesiu 2 I, za przeproszeniem, gówno .\/. Skończycie się licytować o to, jak się pisze ten wyraz? Każdy pisze tak, jak woli, a wy teraz będziecie niemalże narzucać daną pisownię. Po co niby? Moim zdaniem jedynym błędem w pisowni jest pisanie "k" na końcu skrótu. Volgaraahk 10:04, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) A kto tu wcześniej mówił o ' k ' ? Ja tylko mówię, że artykuł nie potrzebny -_- Lord Vox 10:27, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) Ja uważam, że może być i zgadzam się z Vezokiem. Ten artykuł jest jak artykuł Bionicle na EB, tylko trza go rozwinąć. A jak? Nie pytajcie się mnie, bo to nie ja jestem ten mądry :P Chociaż mam parę pomysłów... Volgaraahk 10:29, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) Jeden krótki skrót i wyjaśnienie... Faktycznie, na artykuł tygodnia się nadaje :P Lord Vox 10:35, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) :Mówiłem, że trzeba go jedynie rozwinąć. Jedz marchewkę, albo kup se pingle, bo chyba nie dowidzisz :P Volgaraahk 13:51, lut 14, 2011 (UTC) A artykuły, który ma 5 słów (czyt. Suvil) się nie czapiasz :P Vezok999 10:50, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) : To przeczytałeś... Grr... The Champ Is Here!!! 12:28, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) Suvil ma artykuł O_O ? Lord Vox 10:53, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) Ma. Lesiu namber tu 11:01, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki, ale juz zdążyłem zobaczyć... Mam pomysł! Może zamiast bezsensownego przenoszenia, nazwiemy ten artykuł po prostu "My Own Creation"? :D Albo usuniemy :D Lord Vox 11:06, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) No ja jestem za usunięciem... El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ja za przeniesieniem (i FF też do Fan Fick). Lesiu namber tu 11:13, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) Jak dla mnie ten artykuł jest... niepotrzebny... Bo chyba kazdy wie, co to znaczy "M.O.C." :/ Danger55 11:21, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) Widzę, że Bio-Fan szpanuje znajomością muzy XP Qrde... Przegrywamy... >:C Lord Vox 13:31, lut 14, 2011 (UTC) Ludzie! Wejdźcie tu: Pojęcia! Tam przecie wszystko pisze! Nasz kochany Takuś założył stronę FF! Co z tego, że może na tej stronie i na tamtej są dokładniejsze informacje!? Przecież możemy to przenieść do Pojęć. Po co mieć 3 strony, skoro można to zmieścić na jednej?! The Champ Is Here!!! 17:12, lut 17, 2011 (UTC) No to zróbmy po prostu ankietę, tradycyjnie tydzień Vezok999 14:03, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) Widać już, jak się ankieta zakończy, ale poczekajmy do końca. Vezok999 17:25, lut 17, 2011 (UTC) To chyba dzisiaj koniec, nie? Wygraliśmy! Wygraliśmy! Lesiu namber tu 09:22, lut 20, 2011 (UTC) 9:5 w głosach, admini rozłozeni po równo, żadnego znaczącego powodu za usunięciem... postanowione, artykuł zostaje Vezok999 12:48, lut 20, 2011 (UTC) Zmieniamy na pełną nazwę? Lesiu namber tu 12:50, lut 20, 2011 (UTC) Nie, za dużo pisania w wyszukiwarce :P Dajcie mi chwilę na zajęcie się tym Vezok999 13:00, lut 20, 2011 (UTC) Dobra, teraz tak na wszelki wypadek to ogłoszę- w sprawie rozszerzenia skrótu myliłem się ja- MoC znaczy My Own Creation- dowód- największa anglojęzyczna encyklopedia. Vezok999 14:08, lut 20, 2011 (UTC) 'Ankieta: '(zamknięta) Zostawiamy (i rozbudowujemy) * Vezok999 11:16, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) *Volgaraahk 11:17, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) *Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 11:53, lut 15, 2011 (UTC) *W końcu jestem autorem Lesiu namber tu 11:20, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) *''Kapura98'' * * Panrahk17 13:56, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) * Barbra Streisand!!! *Zapomniany Makuta 13:04, lut 14, 2011 (UTC) Usuwamy *Lord Vox 11:17, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) *El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę *Danger55 11:21, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) *The Champ Is Here!!! 12:28, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) Przecież to jest w Pojęcia I jeszcze usunąć FF bo też jest w Pojęcia *Kani--Nui 15:13, lut 14, 2011 (UTC) - usunąć. Nie mam zdania (róbta, co chceta) *No...moze byc, może nie byc, no kuźwa, to takie cuś (gadam jak Akuumo :P)...Po prostu jestem neutralny - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 15:19, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) *Z jednej strony - artykuł więcej, z drugiej - już jest takie coś napisane. Znaczy podobne, ale jest. - Bartii 14:00, lut 20, 2011 (UTC)- głos po czasie